


When They Know They Love You - Rocky

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Kudos: 6





	When They Know They Love You - Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

Rocky realizes he loves you when you two are dancing together to something he put together just for you. Even if you’re not a dancer, the fact that you wanted to do this, and with him, means the absolute world to him. And moving together with you is just another expression of his feelings for you.

~~~

You had mentioned one day that you would love to learn some choreography, and without your knowledge, Rocky started choreographing something simple and fun for you two to do together. And when you got a text to meet him in their practice room in comfortable clothes, you thought nothing of it - you thought he just wanted to hang out. But when he told you he had made some choreography for you, you couldn’t help but be excited.

The smile on your face made him feel so warm and happy. He could see how excited you were for him to teach you, and he was excited to dance with you. It was a big part of his life and he loved that you had taken an interest in it.

As he teaches you, watches your movements and helps you, he can’t help the warm feeling he feels spreading through his body, and he knows exactly what it is. It’s the love he feels for you spreading out and taking its place in his being. As you two move together through the moves he had taught you, he knows he loves you, and that his, dancing together, is just one way he plans to show you that.


End file.
